


TommyInnit Requests!

by WriteCrazily



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abandoned TommyInnit, Angst, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), God!Tommyinnit, Hearing Voices, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Medieval AU, Music, RIP, Requests, Swearing, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Tommyinnit hears voices, Wilbur's Songs, but that's not a tag, double-life, jesus i love the angst, no beta we die like wilbur soot, none of these tags are proper jesus, obviously its tommy, rather suicidal thoughts, replaced, sad pog, tommy's a musician :), tommy's other channel is found out, will add tags as the requests come in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteCrazily/pseuds/WriteCrazily
Summary: I would like something to write in my spare time (otherwise known as school hours).Tommy is the main character in these one shots, no exceptions. There will, of course, be other mains, but Tommy should be the main in the ones you request.See you within the books!
Relationships: strictly platonic - Relationship
Comments: 59
Kudos: 181





	1. explanations!

Hello everyone! Welcome to this request book :)

If anyone in this book specifically states that they do not want something written about them, I will either take down the chapter that had it written in, or take down the entire book. 

~

Things I will _not_ write, under any circumstances:

\- smut (this boy is a teenager, for goodness sake)  
\- anything other than platonic relationships (you guys don't want to see romantic ones written by me anyways, I'm crap at that)  
\- gender-bend (this is of no offence to anybody, I am just crap at writing stuff like this)

Things that others may not write, but I will:

\- any LGBTQ+ themes (people disliking them is... dumb)  
\- ask in the comments for anything else, if I've missed stuff in these lists then request and if it makes me uncomfortable, I will add it to the above list)

~

EDIT: Could you guys please add the characters you would like included, along with a plot? For example, manipulative Dream during Tommy's exile, you know? With more detail of course haha.

~

I would like to say I'm a bit of a slow writer, so don't expect it written immediately after you've requested. In between school and looking after my new puppy (who is adorable), it's difficult. Of course, if I have free time I will write, but don't expect it immediately.

(I'm also a bit bad at characterisation, so if they seem OOC then I'm sorry.)

Once again, tags will be updated after each request. Thank you guys :)


	2. godly nature [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zodiac_kill556 - could you do god tommyinnit
> 
> Short, sweet, to the point. 
> 
> :)

Tommy had never mentioned to anyone that he was, well, a  _ god.  _ It wasn’t something you could input into a normal conversation, anyhow, and he didn’t want to just bring it up.

No, that would just be dumb.

But now? After everything he had done  _ (not much because Wilbur was still dead)  _ or tried to do, at least, for everyone, they had  _ exiled  _ him.

Honestly, the thought made him want to laugh. Him, a god, being exiled? It was a laughable matter to some, he supposed.

Despite this, he still couldn’t be mad at Tubbo - he was just a teenager, he probably didn’t  _ want  _ to. That didn’t stop him from being angry at everyone else, though.

The one who filled him with rage, though, had to be Dream. That man had come strolling up to him, trying to use manipulative tactics to break Tommy down - and if  _ that  _ wasn’t the most laughable matter, then what was?

To be honest, Dream probably saw  _ himself  _ as having the power of a god. He was powerful, that Tommy could admit, but stronger than the Blood God? That would be a difficult feat to do.

Tommy hadn’t made many mistakes as a god, at least not many that he would admit to. This exile wasn’t one of them, because at least he could attempt to sneak around behind the scenes without having to keep the loud-mouthed personality.

(His main mistake was with Technoblade, though he wouldn’t admit it to anyone. It was just,  _ damn it,  _ he’d seemed  _ so fucking worthy, why the hell did it not work - _

He’d had too much faith, Tommy thinks. He’s the only one who could forcefully push the voices down, he  _ knows  _ this, anybody else had them at every single second of  _ every single day. _

Technoblade hadn’t deserved that. Tommy had just wanted to get away from the godly duties expected of him from the Blood God, but he shouldn’t have tried to force it upon someone else.

Nobody would ever learn of this.)

Dream’s manipulate tactics, though, would never exceed that of Tommy’s. If he tried, if he  _ really  _ tried, then Dream wouldn’t know what hit him.

Here, in exile, it was  _ hard,  _ he admitted, to keep the voices at bay. With no distractions (hanging with Tubbo, helping Wilbur, annoying the rest of the SMP for no reason), it was difficult to keep them away.

All they wanted was  _ blood. _

_ Hadn’t there been enough of that in the SMP already? _

He shook his head. There was no need to continue with this - this charade any longer. No, he didn’t need to be in  _ exile.  _

Dream would be cowering when he discovered who he was, and what would Tommy do?

He would  _ laugh. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is... also short, aha, but I might do a part 2 if I feel it (and if anyone wants it). Hope it's what you wanted (kind of)!
> 
> (In the future, if people could add a plot and characters they'd like in it, that would be great :D)
> 
> ~ Hunter (me)


	3. him and his music [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Musician TommyInnit. 
> 
> I just love AU's where Tommy's still a streamer but has something going on behind the scenes :)
> 
> Not a request!

Tommy gave a relieved smile as he ended the stream after raiding Tubbo. 

As much as he loved hanging around with his friends, he did want some time alone to just sit, relax, and play his guitar.

And maybe post a video to his other YouTube channel.

He’d made another channel, one that was in no way related to his TommyInnit persona, one that was purely dedicated to him and his music. He hadn’t gotten around to writing his own songs yet, but that would come with time, he hoped.

He hummed one of Wilbur’s songs softly to himself (Internet Ruined Me) as he sat on his bed, holding his guitar gently. Strumming the chords, he mumbled the words as he got used to the chord progression.

He grinned as he played through it fully once, having taken a couple of hours to work on playing the song along with singing it.

(His singing voice was excellent as always, and his parents always enjoyed hearing him singing along to music, whether it was in the car or in the shower. They didn’t say anything though, knowing Tommy would become self-conscious. 

As confident as he acted on stream, Tommy could never take compliments. He always went red and tried to change the topic, but his parents loved embarrassing him to no end and continued on.

Once Wilbur had discovered this fact, he enjoyed embarrassing him off-stream, not wanting to shake up his online persona and have clips of this over the media. Not yet, at least.)

His parents called him down for dinner soon after, congratulating him warmly on the sound of the song. They knew, of course, that it was one of Wilbur’s. Even if Tommy didn’t want to admit it, he had blasted the song on repeat the second Wilbur had released it on Spotify.

“Having fun?” his dad said, grinning happily. “You sound great up there.”

“Ahhh, no,” Tommy said, the tips of his ears going red. “How - how was work today?”

“Are you planning on posting that to your other channel?” his mum asked, interrupting the conversation with a twinkle in her eyes.

His parents knew about the channel because of Tommy wanting to look different from TommyInnit, so he occasionally just borrowed his dad’s jumpers in order to look different. As well as this, his parents had often heard him retaking videos when it hadn’t gone as perfect as he wanted.

(They were in charge of what to put in the background of the video as well, filming sunsets and sunrises for Tommy sometimes and filming the landscape when they were in their car. The one not driving was filming, of course. Tommy had a lot of excess footage from this.)

“I, um, maybe?” Tommy had grown flustered at this point. “I - I don’t know if people will put together things if I play one of Wilbur’s songs.”

“Of course they won’t,” his dad laughed, “nobody’s heard you sing, Tommy, and Wilbur’s songs are popular. There are probably lots of covers out there!”

Tommy gave a shy smile. “Yeah, I guess…”

His parents knew that he was going to do it now.

After dinner was finished, Tommy rushed up to his room, slamming his door behind him, shouting a quick “sorry” to his parents.

He was excited to play Wilbur’s song, it was the first one he had properly attempted and one of his favourite’s. Honestly, it was special just because  _ Wilbur  _ had written it, and Tommy felt like if Wilbur saw it, he would be proud. Hopefully.

He’d show him one day. Just not now. Tommy wasn’t ready now.

It had taken him a while after that to convince himself that the way he played the song was good (he just wanted it to be perfect like all of his other covers), but once he had played it all the way through two or three times, he finally began recording it.

It took quite a while for him to record it fully, only because Tommy kept restarting when he had missed a note (a note that nobody would have noticed, but  _ Tommy  _ would have), but when he finished he gave a satisfied grin.

“God, that took forever,” he said aloud to himself, “but here comes the editing. Yay.”

He sat himself at his computer, quickly loading up his editing software and putting the song in, before putting in the clips his parents had taken.

Making the transitions between clips was difficult, because he wanted it to look smooth and fluid, but after so much practice, he was done quickly.

Not before Wilbur started up a discord call, but as he only had a few clips left to add, he answered it.

“What’s up, big man?” Tommy exclaimed loudly, in a good mood due to his singing. 

Wilbur laughed, looking down, his hair getting into his eyes before he looked up again. “Hey, Tommy. What you doing?”

“Ah, nothing much. Just editing videos together,” Tommy lied easily. Well, no,  _ technically  _ it wasn’t a lie, he was editing videos. Just not for his main channel, is all.

“Cool. Do you want to film a video with the SBI later this week?” he asked. “People are asking for content, and Phil and I figured we would let them have it for once. You in?”

Tommy gave Wilbur a massive smile. “Obviously I’m in!” he yelled, his mum telling him to keep it down a moment after. “... Sorry, mum.”

Wilbur laughed at the interruption, nodding at Tommy afterwards. “We’ll figure out a day soon, just check the chat and it’ll be there. Whoever’s around will be in the video, so maybe check what Tubbo’s up to?”

“Sure, sure,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes at the thought of the  _ clingy  _ friend - he was the clingy one, really, though he wouldn’t admit it. “Well, I’ve got to go, big man, these videos won’t finish editing themselves!”

Wilbur laughed again, waving Tommy goodbye before ending the call. 

Tommy fell back in his chair, closing his eyes for a minute before sitting forwards again, continuing editing the video.

Soon, he was finished. Uploading it immediately (he had no schedule, there was no problem uploading it at - what’s the time - two in the morning), he grinned as he finally made his way over to his bed.

Honestly, anonymity was fun. He didn’t need to be loud and annoying, it was just him and his music.

His music would always be able to stay with him, even after people inevitably got bored of his Minecraft channel.

His music was always going to be there for him.

(He didn’t know that soon after, his music didn’t belong to just him, but everyone else who found his channel. His music wasn’t  _ his  _ anymore, it was  _ everyone else's. _

But for now, Tommy would be at peace with his music.) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey! Not gonna lie, some of this spilled out while I was waiting for my Minecraft to update, while the rest spilled out during my online Art lesson.
> 
> (Art is very boring.)
> 
> Requests are still open! Read the first chapter if you don't know what I will and won't write, and if you write a request that has something I won't write but haven't mentioned, then I'll add it to the list and apologise to you :)
> 
> Bye!  
> ~ Hunter


	4. a double life [3]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> QuincyTeardrop - Maybe some secret double-life??
> 
> There's more written in this comment but I ain't gonna spoil nothin
> 
> :)

Tommy looked at his schedule (and man, it was weird to need to have a schedule), trying to figure out who would be streaming today.

Would it be TommyInnit, the confident, constantly-swearing, loud boy who most people found annoying?

Or would it be the quiet, shy  _ Cliffeside,  _ a name he had thought of when he’d been extremely bored, streaming random pieces of music or, occasionally, Minecraft. When he felt like being risky, mostly.

It was a Wednesday, so it was Cliffe. That was the name he had been going by, since some of the viewers (he didn’t have many, but he was very pleased by that) had dubbed him by that. Apparently, Cliffeside was too long to say, or something.

Today would be a very relaxing day, then. Not needing to shout and swear was nice, and he still messaged Tubbo throughout his streams so the other boy wouldn’t worry about him not being there.

(TommyInnit streamed more often that Cliffe did, mainly because Tommy had more viewers who would care if he streamed less than Cliffe had. In fact, Cliffe was even known for not streaming often. Apparently it was an honour to be present during the streams, according to his few followers and subs.)

Cliffe was mainly used for Tommy to relax while streaming anyways, because he enjoyed streaming, it was his favourite pastime, but it took too much work to maintain his online persona. It was easier to just be himself).

He quickly set up the stream, just going onto Minecraft and logging into a server, prepared to just play some bedwars while talking to chat. It would just be a simple, easy stream.

An easy stream where he could just play Minecraft well, show off his skills and read chat and answer questions easily. He was on a different Minecraft account, so that people wouldn’t be confused by his skin and username (and so he wouldn’t get crowded).

_ Cliffeside is live! _ _  
_ _ Some relaxing MC and chatting :) _ _  
_ _ Minecraft _

Starting up the stream, he put on a  _ “starting soon!”  _ screen, another thing that differed from his other channel. He was taking no chances.

After about five minutes, he took down the screen and showed Minecraft instead, being careful beforehand that there was no face cam.

“Um… hello,” he said quietly as he saw quite a few people join the stream - more than usual, actually. He hadn’t gotten the amount of viewers he currently had now - around a hundred. “Wow, there are, ahem, a lot of you.”

Many people found the nervousness, what was it,  _ cute.  _ At least, that’s what they said in the chat. Tommy didn’t really know what to think of that - if this was his other channel, he would go on about how big of a man he was, but for now he would just ignore it.

He talked mindlessly to the chat, being sure not to get too loud. These days were also the days his parents could rest, and people seemed to like his voice.

It was much more subdued than TommyInnit, along with being quiet and smooth. Because of the ‘smoothness’, people often asked him to sing in the chat (he hated it), but he obliged.

He’d seen far too many clips of him singing, which he didn’t like too much, but reading the chat next to it was nice. They were always supportive, and hadn’t - so far - said a bad word against him.

“So, today is just going to be a relaxing Minecraft stream. I mean,” Tommy gave a nervous laugh, scratching the back of his neck even though no one could see, “bedwars isn’t the most relaxing game, but we’re just going to chill and have fun. No trying to be the best, or anything.”

Chat looked excited at that, with the messages people were typing going by fast. 

“Hey, hey, slow down,” he laughed, “no need to get all excited. We can just sit, chill and chat together. This can be, like, the thing you put in the background while - I don’t know - cleaning your room? Or something? Or, like, homework.”

Tommy still had no idea why people were still watching, or why they even liked this, because there was no persona here. No shouting, no swearing, just a chill TommyInnit (except nobody knew he was, in fact, TommyInnit) playing some Minecraft.

“So, um, how have you all been?” he asked, beginning his bedwars game. “Er - you’re good? Good, good. Oh - how have I been? Ha, I’m good, thank you. So…”

* * *

He was streaming again, not glancing at his view count. He knew it had grown a lot over the last couple of months, but he knew the moment he looked at the amount of people watching, he would clam up or get nervous.

So he continued on, enjoying talking to chat and playing, and before he knew it, it had been two hours and it was about time to end the stream.

“So before I end, I’ll just read through donations and other stuff,” he said, having gotten more comfortable (like usual) by the end. “So, thank you - wait… I - dreamwastaken? Heh, I mean, thank you for the donation…”

Reading the comment that Dream had left with it, his eyes widened and chat went wild.

_ how do you feel about joining the dream smp? _

“I - um - wow, that’s a, er, big question. I’m not - I’m not even popular -”

Glancing at the amount of viewers, he gave an audible gasp.

“Okay, there are a  _ lot  _ of you here,” he said softly, “wow. Thank you, a lot, but - but I don’t think you want me to join the SMP, I, um -”

_ dreamwastaken has sent a donation _ _  
_ _ we want you to join :) george, sapnap, and a bunch of others too _

“This is - um - can I think about it?” Tommy stuttered, before ending the stream.

Putting his head into his hands, he gave a loud sigh. 

_ Okay, that wasn’t the smartest thing to do.  _

He knew, sooner or later, Wilbur or somebody would reach out to him, asking his opinion on this potential new person for the SMP.

Not to his surprise, Tubbo rang him.

“Clingy bitch,” Tommy grumbled, but he had a small smile on his face as he answered the phone. “Using any old excuse to call me, are you?”

“Hey, man, did you see what Dream did today?” was his greeting, completely ignoring what Tommy had said. “He tried to invite this person, I don’t know their name, to the SMP! It would be kinda cool to have a new person, right?”

“Didn’t we have a new person last week?” Tommy asked. “Or am I just losing all sense of reality?”

“Second one,” Tubbo said, waving him off, “but anyways, I think the guy ended stream from nervousness or something, because they aren’t live now.”

“Weird,” Tommy said, “must have been in shock cause Dream spoke to them.”

Tubbo laughed. “Probably! When you up for streaming again, by the way? I think Quackity wants to play Jackbox at some point.”

“Hey, Big Q! Yeah, sure,” Tommy agreed quickly. “I’ve got to go, but message me when it starts, okay?”

Tubbo started to respond before Tommy cut the call, instantly deciding to collapse onto his bed, groaning.

“I don’t know what to  _ do -” _

He was extremely tempted to delete the channel, but he couldn’t help but feel attached.

He could be  _ himself  _ there. No loud, brash Tommy, just shy, nervous Tommy instead. The one who didn’t shout all the time, and instead let his voice relax and not ruin his vocal chords.

He didn’t want to lose that, but he didn’t want to be hated for rejecting Dream’s request.

_ God,  _ this was  _ difficult. _

During his emotional turmoil, Wilbur started ringing him (from his phone, not discord, which Tommy found odd). He answered quickly, not wanting Wilbur to feel worried if he didn’t answer soon enough.

“Hey, big man!” Tommy greeted. “Tubbo’s already told me what Dream did, if that’s why you’re calling.”

It took Wilbur a moment to answer.

“You okay?” Tommy asked.

“Yeah,” Wilbur spoke slowly, “yeah, just… I was watching that person’s streams, and I really recognise their voice.”

“Do you?” Tommy squeaked, his voice having raised in pitch when he got nervous.

“Yeah. Funny thing is, he kind of sounds like a more laid-back you.”

Okay, Wilbur was  _ definitely  _ fucking with him. He must know for certain that it was Tommy by now, he knew Tommy better than almost  _ everyone. _

(Except for Tubbo, but he was pretty oblivious sometimes.)

“Weird, huh,” he chuckled nervously. “I, um, I’ve got to go -”

“Tommy,” Wilbur sighed, “you know you didn’t have to go to the trouble of making a whole new account to be yourself?”

“Don’t know what you mean, big man, I only have the one,” Tommy said hurriedly.

_ “Tommy,”  _ Wilbur said, dragging his name out. “It’s fine, I’m not judging you, no one will. Just… make a Tweet or something, you don’t even have to do it now. Message Dream, tell him what’s happened, and he’ll be fine.”

Tommy bit his lip.

“You think?”

“I know.”

Tommy nodded.

* * *

_ TommyInnit _ _  
_ _ @tommyinnit _ _  
_ _ to clear things up. _ _  
_ _ cliffe is me but like chilled _ _  
_ _ wilbur told me to do this _

_ Replies (10 977) _

_ WilburSoot _ _  
_ _ @WilburSoot _ _  
_ _ Proud of you Tommy _ _  
_ _  
_ _ TommyInnit _ __  
_ @tommyinnit _ _  
_ __ SHUT UP!!!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LOVE THE RELATIONSHIP THAT TOMMY AND WILBUR HAVE AND I PUT IT INTO EVERYTHING
> 
> I ALSO PUT MUSIC INTO EVERYTHING
> 
> thanks btw for the request QuincyTeardrop :))))
> 
> ~ Hunter


	5. replacement [4]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> poginnit - could u do where tommy realizes hes been replaced by ranboo
> 
> angst pog????
> 
> :)

Tommy was almost giddy with excitement. For some odd reason, Dream had said that Tubbo had lifted his exile (or something similar), and he could finally go and see his best friend.

He had never been more excited, he felt.

It had been so  _ long  _ since he had any human interaction other than Dream (and he still couldn’t decide if Dream was truly his friend or not, he was a confusing person), it was… overwhelming, almost. 

Overwhelming in a good way. This time a couple of years ago, he wouldn’t have thought he would have missed human contact so much. In fact, he wouldn’t have even thought he would be  _ without  _ it for so long.

Life was strange.

He didn’t need to carry on contemplating, though, all he had to do was go through the Nether and find Tubbo.

The boy would likely still be fixing up L’manburg after all the damage that the country had been through.

(Tommy still blamed Technoblade for that. He would never blame Wilbur, he couldn’t blame his friend, the one who he had seen as a brother. It would never be Wilbur’s fault.

Even though he blamed Technoblade, he still desperately wished he could see him. Tommy enjoyed their conversations, enjoyed messing with him and pranking both him and Phil.

Maybe Tommy would see Phil and Technoblade after he saw Tubbo. That would be nice.)

He stepped into the Nether, grinning at the area. It was  _ different  _ from what he had seen, and this time he wouldn’t be teased, he wouldn’t have to watch people go to L’manburg and leave him alone.

He would finally not be  _ alone. _

He still couldn’t help the small part of him that doubted this was happening, this was probably just a stupid prank being played on him to ruin him even more.

(Dream always liked to raise his hopes up high, then plummet them to the ground.

He was still his friend.)

Reaching the other Nether portal, he took a couple of moments outside of it, trying to mentally prepare himself. 

He, quite honestly, wasn’t ready to see how much happier Tubbo must be without him. But hopefully, the moment Tubbo saw him,  _ his Tommy,  _ then he would drop everything and run over to see him.

Surely Tubbo missed him as much as he did?

Yeah. Tommy wouldn’t hesitate anymore, he’d walk out the portal, see Tubbo, they’d run into each other’s arms, Tubbo would probably cry -

There was someone with Tubbo.

Tommy hadn’t been spotted yet, luckily for him, so he continued to observe this person.

They were - okay, they were  _ ridiculously  _ tall, definitely taller than Tommy, but shorter than Technoblade. They were probably a hybrid of some sort, then.

Tommy crept closer, trying to listen in on what they were saying.

All he could hear at this moment was Tubbo’s hysterical laughter, the other person laughing along with him.

They were having fun, joking around with one another.

Tubbo didn’t look like he missed him at all.

“I -  _ Ranboo!”  _ Tubbo screamed all of a sudden, laughing even harder. “What the actual -”

Tommy went back through the portal. He didn’t want to see this anymore, he didn’t want to see how at ease Tubbo was without him. He didn’t look like he missed him at all.

And this Ranboo person - they made Tubbo happy, and that was all Tommy wanted.

(He’d rather Tubbo be happy with  _ him,  _ but he couldn’t make Tubbo upset by dragging him away from his friendships. Tubbo was allowed to have other friends.

Tommy was only allowed to have the one.

It looked like Dream truly did have the title of being his best friend, now.)

* * *

It had taken Tommy a few days to gather the courage to visit Phil and Techno, scared to see himself replaced again.

No, they wouldn’t. Sure, Techno didn’t like him much at the moment, and Phil hadn’t come by once in exile, even when he was allowed to, but they still loved him, even a little bit. Hopefully.

(It had also taken a while to gather materials for his travel there, after Dream had yet again taken his armour. 

He wouldn’t be able to get to Techno’s without his armour, he didn’t think. He didn’t want to risk it anyway.)

He couldn’t help but let excitement fill him up again at the thought of seeing someone again - Phil and Techno would never replace him, not like Tubbo had.

A small voice scolded him for thinking that about Tubbo, because did Tommy really expect Tubbo to not have new friends?

Or did Tommy just want Tubbo to be only  _ his  _ friend.

(He was  _ his Tubbo.) _

He shook his head, ridding it of the thoughts. 

Phil and Techno. That’s who he was going to see, and they were going to accept him with open arms.

It took a while for him to reach Techno’s house, but it seemed he had reached it just in time. Phil and Techno were just about to walk in.

There was someone in front of them, Tommy realised after a moment, Phil placing his hands on the person’s shoulders protectively. Before they all entered the house, Techno went and grabbed a blanket, placing it over the person’s shoulders.

Vaguely, Tommy noticed who it was, but he didn’t bother looking anymore.

(Who was this Ranboo kid and why did everyone prefer him over Tommy?)

He felt his heart break even more as he stumbled backwards, tripping over a twig and definitely making a loud noise, but he didn’t take any notice of it.

(Why did no one want him?)

He could hear Techno’s voice shouting something, but he just scrambled away.

(Was there something wrong with him?)

Techno’s voice seemed almost - worried, now. Maybe he thought he was Tubbo. Nobody would be worried for TommyInnit.

(There were tears streaming down his face, but Tommy didn’t make any move to wipe them away).

He tripped over multiple roots, only just managing to not fall to the ground, desperately trying to outrun Techno.

Eventually, he found a small cave and hid in the shadows.

Techno looked around it, and Tommy’s heart almost stopped when he looked directly at him.

His eyes were filled with concern.

Tommy just kept tripping, stumbling backwards, keeping his eyes on Techno.

(Even if he had been betrayed, he still craved human contact that wasn’t cruel, like Dream’s.)

He fell down a small ledge and bit down a whimper of pain. Any noise would direct Techno to where he was.

(Techno would find him anyway, but he pretended that wasn’t true,)

Tommy heard his footsteps get closer, before the abruptly stopped and began backing away.

And even though Tommy had been trying his best to avoid him, he felt his heart  _ shatter  _ as he left him.

(Just like everyone else.

He’d been replaced. People would rather Ranboo than him.

That’s okay. It was reassuring that he didn’t have anything holding him here anymore.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loved writing this one  
> i actually wrote it in like... forty five minutes and have not done any proof-reading so sorry for any mistakes  
> (is this the first one i didn't mention wilbur in???  
> never :)  
> it was kinda short sorry)
> 
> this was originally gonna end with tommy being so panicked by techno in the cave that he fell down a ravine and died cause he didn't have good enough armour  
> you know  
> TommyInnit fell from a high place  
> and some people would be like  
> ???  
> and tubbo would be confused and think he did it on purpose or smth  
> idk it was gonna be a lot angstier and then i realised NOPE THIS IS JUST A REPLACEMENT ONE SHOT  
> but i might do an alternate ending one shot of this  
> byeeee (there might be another one today???? pog?????)
> 
> ~ hunter  
> i write in lowercase now


	6. voices [5]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yumyumyume - do u think u could write one about tommy with voices of his own?
> 
> indeed i could   
> (imaginative title as well)
> 
> :)

Tommy sighed as he was, once again, trying to regain all of his items after Dream had blown them up.

It was hard to survive without armour, surprisingly.

(It wasn't actually very surprising.)

Exile was hard to live through, and Tommy hated that he was finally admitting this to himself, but he did wish that there was someone on his side.

_ There’s Dream. _ _   
_ _ dream sucks though _ _   
_ _ He does stay though???? _

Tommy shook his head. Sometimes he felt like he was going insane.

_ Insane? _ _   
_ _ F’s in the chat _ _   
_ _ F _ _   
_ _ F _ _   
_ _ fffffffffff _

It didn’t matter whether he was going insane, though, because -

Well, he didn’t exactly have a reason.

He’d try his best to stay sane for Tubbo. Tubbo didn’t want him to be like Wilbur, and Wilbur was insane. So all Tommy had to do was stay sane. Easy.

_ Does he think he’s sane? _ _   
_ _ FFFFFFFFF _

He growled then, hating the voices that he could almost  _ feel  _ prowling through his head, scrolling through his thoughts and just being  _ intrusive. _

_ Intrusive? Us? Never _ _   
_ _ we just like to look through everything _ _   
_ _ F _ _   
_ _ the f thing is over please stop _

He half wanted Dream to come back, purely so he could shout and scream at someone who was visibly  _ there. _

_ Oooh, blood question mark _ _   
_ _ hurting dream, huh _ _   
_ _ mans deserves it _ _   
_ _ FUCK DREAM _

He snorted, then. As much as his privacy was being breached by these  _ voices,  _ they made a point with Dream.

Blood, though? It seemed a bit harsh.

_ Blood, blood, blood, blood. _ _   
_ _ it’s like technoblade, man _ _   
_ _ BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD! _ _   
_ _ no, we just like blood _

Technoblade. That rang a bell in his mind. Did the Blade have voices as well?

Had that been mentioned before?

It probably had, to be fair, he just didn’t pay enough attention for it to be true.

_ FFFFFFFF _

“Shut up,” he muttered, aware of how insane he must sound.

(Insanity was his worst fear.)

“Come on now, Tommy,” a voice appeared suddenly, “I’ve just come here!”

He turned around, groaning. 

“Hello, Dream,” he said clearly, crossing his arms. “I wasn’t talking to you.”

“Yourself, then?” the man laughed at that. “God, Tommy, you’ve only been in exile for a short while, and you’ve already gone insane? Just like Wilbur, huh.”

_ Blood, blood, blood, blood. _ _   
_ _ KILL BITCH BOY _ _   
_ _ dream’s blood, dream’s blood, dream’s blood _

Tommy launched himself forward, placing his stone axe that he had just gathered enough materials to make to Dream’s neck.

“Don’t you  _ ever  _ say that,” he hissed.

_ Blood, blood, blood _ _   
_ _ jesus we say blood a lot _ _   
_ _ SUCK IT _

“I will  _ never  _ be like him,” Tommy continued after a pause. It was hard to talk with the voices in his head. He wondered how Technoblade did it. “Wilbur did what he thought was right, and it was wrong, and I  _ know  _ he knows it was wrong in the end. But I’m not like him.”

Dream’s body movements appeared surprised. Maybe because Tommy had actually fought back, or because he was holding a weapon - not a good one, but a weapon nonetheless - to his throat and was threatening his life.

(It didn’t make a difference, Dream could take him down instantly and both  _ knew  _ this, but…

Dream respected him for this.)

_ WHERE’S THE BLOOD _

“Shut it,” Tommy hissed again, but Dream noted he wasn’t talking to him. Rather, Tommy was looking down at himself, his face clenched in a pained expression. “Just shut it.”

_ rude _

“Go away, Dream,” Tommy murmured. He forced himself away, holding his axe at his side. “I don’t want to do this fucking charade today.”

Dream held up his hands, his mask as expressionless as ever. 

“See you tomorrow, Tommy.”

Dream would let him win this one, he decided.

(It’s not like he couldn’t just break him down another day, anyway.)

“Jesus - fuck,” Tommy groaned, placing his hands on his knees, being mindful of where he placed the axe. “God, not today. Nope, not in the mood today.”

_ Blood tomorrow. _ _   
_ _ blood from bitch boy tomorrow!!! _

Tommy closed his eyes, and grinned.

“Tomorrow,” he breathed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the voices are a bit shit sorry :(
> 
> i felt bad cause... i have like 6 more planned after this one and figured 'ah, i should write them'  
> i think 4 are requests and 2 are ones i have planned  
> i am doing them in the order i have gotten them in, so... if you're like 'i have requested and there's nOTHING but it's been updated and iT'S NOT MINE??!?!?!?' it's cause i do them in the order i have written down :)  
> of course, i have requests put first rather than my own ideas, cause ofc people want their thing they've asked for than my thing
> 
> hope you liked this, even with the lack of good voices XD  
> ~ hunter


	7. medieval [6]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idontwannaputmywattpadusername - medival au but the sbi minus tommy are really famous for their skill in fighting
> 
> had fun doing this :) watched merlin during haha
> 
> :)

One of Tommy’s favourite things to do was watch the sword fighting or jousting tournaments that happened every so often.

He used to not enjoy it as much, his mother claiming it wasn’t a sport he wanted to get involved in, but after her death, his father eagerly got him to learn.

Then, as per usual with stories like this, his father passed away, and he lived through the small jobs he could do here and there in the town.

But he  _ always  _ blew off the jobs when there was a tournament, because they were clearly going to be more exciting than odd jobs here and there.

(Once, he had gotten a job to help the soldiers at the tournaments, and he had never felt more privileged as a poor boy in his life.)

He was decently good with a sword, he thought, but he could only pick up new things from watching the soldiers fight.

The best by far were the family who used the acronym  _ SBI,  _ yet none of the family had stated what it meant. Tommy didn’t really care, he much preferred staring at their techniques and, later, working on them in his free time. 

They were the most famous for sword fighting, but Tommy knew they were skilled in other things as well.

The eldest, Technoblade, he was fantastic with a trident. Tommy had picked up on the techniques quickly and easily (for most part), but had never really tried to focus harder on it.

Wilbur, well, he was the best in the family at sword fighting, managing to win every game. Peacefully, most of the time, just wearing out his opponent and just waiting until they collapsed onto the floor.

(He was great at what he did, and still underestimated because of his slight frame. People always assumed they could beat him easily, assuming he was a pushover.

Tommy always silently cheered him on, and if Technoblade didn’t exist, then surely Wilbur would be his favourite.)

Then, of course, there was Phil, or Philza, who was just excellent at - well, everything. There wasn’t anything he  _ couldn’t  _ do, and most of the tournaments he had taken part in he won.

He and his sons had been careful not to take part in any together, Tommy had noticed. He was uncertain whether it was because of the unfair advantage they would have over the other, or just because they didn’t want to fight each other.

It was likely the latter.

It was one, normal, unsurprising day when Tommy felt everything was going to change. He did not feel if it was going to be for the better or worse, but obviously he hoped it would be good.

He was, like usual, just practicing with his trident after having watched Technoblade yesterday.

He had all of his movements imprinted in his mind, and was trying to copy them as best he could. It was difficult, seeing as he didn’t have the best memory, but he was trying his best.

That’s when he got a small  _ tap  _ on his shoulder, before someone righted his arms and put them in the correct position.

They then moved his shoulders, forcing his feet to move as well. 

“That should make your aim better,” the person murmured, moving his arms once more before moving back. “Try that move again.”

Tommy did as he was told, and was surprised when it worked perfectly.

“Hey, it worked!” he exclaimed happily, turning around. “Thank y-”

His eyes widened in shock when he was met face-to-face with Technoblade, the man who he had wished to be for the  _ longest  _ time.

“Are you -” he mumbled, not getting the words out, “are - are -”

“Technoblade?” the man finished for him, looking both amused and uncomfortable. “Yes. I know exactly what you were trying to do, figured I would help.”

“Well - I - of course you knew what I was trying to do,” Tommy burst out in a rush, “it’s  _ your  _ move, you created it! You’re the  _ Blade,  _ you’re amazing at this!”

Technoblade rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. “I, er, yes, I did,” he said carefully. “You’re, ahem, pretty good with that trident, you know?”

Tommy’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he grinned. “I’ve learnt everything from watching you, you know. And the rest of your family, of course, they’re all  _ fantastic.  _ But you’ve always been my favourite, you know, cause you’re the coolest.”

At that, Technoblade gave a loud chuckle.

“Thanks, kid,” he said. He paused, before continuing to speak. “I could, if you wanted, help perfect some of the other tricks?”

Tommy gaped at him, eyes sparkling with awe.

“I’ve seen you practicing around here a lot,” he added quickly. “You seem dedicated, kid, and I’d like to help you improve your skill.”

“I - thank you so much, Technoblade,” Tommy said, holding out his hand to shake the other’s, pulling it back quickly when he saw the dirt on it. “This is -  _ wow.  _ Thank you.”

“Techno’s fine, kid,” he said, giving another loud, but short chuckle. “Your name is..?”

“Oh! I’m, erm, Tommy.”

Yeah, okay, this  _ might  _ just be the best day of his life.

* * *

He and Techno met up often after that, the older always teaching him new tricks and, on occasion, helping him come up with ones of his own. 

Tommy had been starstruck for the first couple of days, but soon went back to his usual persona.

That is, insulting Techno at any chance he got.

(Techno knew he didn’t mean it, and their easy back-and-forth was comfortable, so they kept with it.)

Tommy enjoyed the newfound company, along with the chance to swear and not be told off by elders around him, and Techno found himself enjoying teaching Tommy.

Eventually, of course, the other two of the SBI found themselves wondering where Techno went.

After inevitably ignoring his privacy and following him (they were family, this was allowed), they were surprised to find him in the company of a teeanger, teaching him all of the secrets of the trade concerning his trident skills.

They watched as the boy pulled off a trick and grinned widely at Techno, throwing his arms into the air as they celebrated. 

“That was the hardest one yet, Tommy,” Techno said, and did Wilbur hear warmth in his tone? “Well done, kid.”

“Stop calling me a kid, bitch,” Tommy said, rolling his eyes. Techno didn’t do anything about the insult, just chuckling and shoving Tommy to one side.

“Phil, Phil,” Wilbur hissed, locking eyes with his father. “He’s treating him like a younger brother. You know what this means?”

Phil sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, though he looked secretly pleased.

“A new addition to the family, huh?”

* * *

The two hadn’t informed Techno of this until a week later, where they had caught Techno sneaking away once again.

“So, that kid you’ve been meeting with - what’s his name - Tommy?” Wilbur said, slowly moving in front of Techno. “Phil wants to adopt him.”

Techno looked surprised, yet not.

“I figured when I introduced you to him you’d want to,” he sighed. “Thought I’d hold out a little longer.”

Wilbur just laughed.

* * *

They broke the news to Tommy several days later, after the boy had met both Phil and Wilbur and was comfortable enough in their presence.

To say the least, Tommy had been very excited.

(He’d become known to everyone as well, due to the training from Techno and the other three persuading him to join tournaments.

He’d always won. Techno just looked smug in the crowd.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was fun to write! i definitely rambled a bit, and i didn't include tubbo because i couldn't think of where to fit him in without it being forced.
> 
> not sure about techno's characterisation???? but it's done now
> 
> i felt like writing today idk man  
> supposed to be spending time with my mum today cause mother's day and all but lol rip
> 
> in britain to clarify  
> i am ze british boi
> 
> i'll write another soon! i'm back to school unfortunately, but i write when procrastinating homework so it's all good :)
> 
> ~ hunter


End file.
